Who Wants To Be Slade's Apprentice?
by Blue fire 1908
Summary: Robin trying out for the part of a young villian? Beast boy and cyborg too! Is the world coming to an end? Read to find out more....,
1. Default Chapter

An: okay this came to me out of nowhere. I don't own any of the characters. Hope you like it.  
  
--------------------------------------------------.------------------------- --------------------------  
  
"Hello everyone. I am Slade" Slade was dressed in a black and gold uniform and he had on a mask that split down the middle. It was also black and gold.  
  
"Hello Slade." A group of about twenty super hero and super villian teenagers answered.  
  
"You are all here to try out for the position of my apprintice. You will be but through many physical and educational tasks against each other. Do you all understand?" Slade said as if announcing a game show.  
  
"Um sir, what do you mean against each other?" A short teenager up front with no hair and a strange back pack asked.  
  
"You will all be put through the same tasks and if you fail to do the task completely or you get the slowest time you will get one slash taken away. You will all start out will three slashes. Now the servants will show you to your rooms." When Slade said this time ten maids walked in. They walked over to the baoys that they were susposed to show around.  
  
A red haired girl walked over to a draked haired boy who was standing with three other boys, one green and one was part robot.  
  
"You, "she pointed to The dark haired one, "And you." She pointed to the green one. "Come with me."  
  
They followed her down a long hallway. "Robin your room is on the right and Beast boy your room is on the left." The girl turned and left.  
  
Robin opened his door. And warm air swept past him. He walked through his room. When he first walked in he was standing in what seemed like a kitchen slash living room. On one side there was carpet a couch and a very large T.V. with an x box hooked up to it. On the other side sat a full sized refridgeerater and a glass dining table and chairs. He moved on into his room.  
  
There was a large dark oak queen size bed and dark oak dressers. He moved on to see the bathroom. When he walked in his jaw dropped. There was a ten shower head shower. Next to it there was a large jacuzzi tub. The sink sat across the room and above the sink was a full wall mirrior. He opened the drawer and saw at least ten bottles of Hair gel. Beast boy walked in and said. "Dude I so totally get used to this."  
  
-----------------------------------------------.---------------------------- -----------------  
  
I finally got this down on paper!!! I know its short so far but I'll try and finish it soon. Hope you liked please review. 


	2. The meeting of Stella and Willow

AN: okay here's the second chapter.  
  
.  
  
Always look both way before crossing the street no matter what your best friend says.  
  
The authors friend also known as Willow.  
  
---------------------------------------------------.------------------------------------------------------  
  
Robin awoke to a loud voice projecting from the speaker above his head that he hadn't noticed. The voice was saying. 'It is time for you to report to the main hall., NOW!!!!."   
  
Robin hopped out of bed ad ran through the room and into the main hall with out even changing. When he arrived he noticed that the mojority of the rest of them were still in their pajamas.  
  
"I persume that you all slept well." Slade said as he looked around. "Today you will all be given different tasks. Now find your partner you have thirty seconds go."   
  
"BB?" Asked cyborg  
  
"Sorry Robin." Beast Boy yelled then ran off to find Cyborg.  
  
"Robin, I hear your good. Real good" Said a boy inboxers as he walked up to him.  
  
"Like wise Speedy." Robin replied.  
  
"Partner?" Speedy asked.  
  
"Sure." Said Robin.  
  
"Now that you all have found your partners I would like to intruduce my panel of judges they will be watching you and if they must helping you. When they are not able to follow you one of the maids will be." Slade started to talk.  
  
"Um..., Mr. Slade I change my mind I wanna be a farie again." A short blond haired teenage girl with surpriseing lime green eyes interupyed.   
  
"Willow you werent susposed to talk yet." A taller teenage girl said flicking her black hair with the tips were dyed red the glared at the audience with her piercing red eyes.  
  
"Like I was saying this is my panel of judges. There is...," Slade was interupted again.  
  
"Hello, I am willow the farie." Said the short one.  
  
"I am General, General Stella.' Said the tall one as she started pacing, "If you call be by anything else you will burn a slow firey death."  
  
"How can you assure that?" The short bald one in the front asked.  
  
Stella flew down from the stage and got in the boys face. She flicked open heer hand a small fire ball appered in her hand. "Because I can." She said then blew it out. "And if you had any hair I would have burnt it off as proof."  
  
Stella started to float up towards the stage when a small tree hit her in the face. She glared up at willow who said. "That was not nice."  
  
"Who said I have to be nice to them?" She asked pointing to the boys.  
  
"Well some of them are cute." Said willow shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Not the one I threatened." Stella said defencily.  
  
"That's true but the one in the flanel bottoms and the one in the boxers are." Willow pointed at speedy and Robin.   
  
"Willow, Stella come back up here." Slade ordered.  
  
"Yes mam lady sir." Stella said saluting him.  
  
"Do you two have any advice for the contestants?" Slade asked Stella and Willow.  
  
"Yes," said willow "Always look both ways efore crossing the street nomatter what your best friends says."   
  
"How do they know you sir?" Asked Beast Boy.  
  
"Well for a while I was a teacher at a military school and stella was one of my students. Then she was transferred. Two years later I was transferred to the same school. I was the head football coach. I started to date the cheerleading coach and both of my judges are cheerleaders and they took to me. That does not change anything though. Now form a line and we will give you your assignements." Slade explained  
  
The first two in line were Robin and Speedy. "What are your names?" Asked slade.  
  
"speedy." Speedy intruduced himself.  
  
"And Robin." Robin said  
  
"I say that they should look for that lens of yours." Willow said gazeing at Robins washboard abs.   
  
"Okay then," Said salde. "You two will be looking for the lens to my favorite mask it fell into the lake out front." The two left to go change.  
  
The next two were Beast Boy and Cyborg. "What are your names?" Asked slade.  
  
"Beast boy." Said beast boy who was bottoning and unbottoning his green and pink hearted pajamas.  
  
"Cyborg." He said.  
  
"Dinner duty." Stella ordered.  
  
"I'm the adrmiral here." Said slade.  
  
Stella jumped from her seat and saulted him. "Yes Sir I understand sir."  
  
The next two in line were looking at her funny. "What are your names?" Slade asked.  
  
Before the two could answer Willow looked at salde and asked. "Can you say anything more interesting then what are your name?"  
  
"I need to know their names so I can write it down so I remember who is doing what." Slade said defensely.  
  
"Continue I guess." Willow said waving her hand.  
  
"I am Gizmo." Said the short bald one who was threatened before.  
  
"And I am aqualad." Said a dark haired teenager clad in blue.  
  
"You two are going to bring home the first place thophy from the Gothem City marathon so I can put it with my collection of trophys."  
  
This went on for sometime. In the end Slades list looked liked this.  
  
Robin and Speedy- find lens in pond  
  
Beast Boy and Cyborg- Cook dinner  
  
Aqualad and Gizmo- win marathon  
  
Hot Spot and super boy – put together a waterfall for pool.  
  
Wilderbeast and green lantern- detail all of cars and trucks  
  
Kid flash and Axle- train puppys so they can appear on the show.  
  
Bomb and Silver- Show Slades sister around town  
  
Atom and Pyro- act out some of slades lines in the show  
  
Slayer and Torch- alphatise all book and cds in house  
  
Frosty and Cyclops- Go shopping for fine china.  
  
------------------------------------------------------.-------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: I know that you don't know a lot of the super heros and I did make a lot of them up but I'll explain them later. Right now the story is a kind of mix of the asssient and stupid stuuf. Stella and Willow are versions of me and my best friend only different. So they might do random stuff  
  
Any way hope you like I'll get working on the next chap and for those of you reading myother stories I habent forgoten about the other stories really. 


End file.
